


Playing Games

by fairywriter



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, S1E5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywriter/pseuds/fairywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cole is used to playing games but that doesn't mean she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like the idea of a protective Captain Cole.

Captain Cole was used to playing games, she was used to making hard decisions, she was used to lying, and if it protected her people she would do it more than willingly. That was her priority, solving crime probably should’ve been first, but Captain Cole would admit (privately, to herself) that she’d protect her own people over anyone else. They were out there risking their lives every day and there was no one else looking out for them but her, she wouldn’t let them down. Tonight though, sitting alone in her living room she felt like she was. What must Lee be going through? He _could_ believe his sister was dead, but more likely, he knew she wasn’t and thought she had betrayed him and her own country. A lot about the human trafficking case made more sense when she considered that Lee probably did know more than he’d told her, she’d thought that from the beginning but she certainly hadn’t considered anything like this. She wondered if Carter knew, probably, she didn’t believe his claim of knowing Lee better than the man knew himself but she did see a bond between the two that spoke of the beginnings of a shared trust. She hoped they knew what they doing, she didn’t believe for one second that they would back off of the Kwan Dao. No matter what she said. Carter never had listened to her and obviously he was a bad influence on Lee.

She set her wineglass on the coffee table and set back against the couch cushions with a sigh. She’d do what she was told, for now, but if ever she thought Lee and Carter needed to know the truth…

Because yes, Captain Cole was used to playing games, she was used to making hard decisions, she was used to lying, but not usually to her own people. And even under the guise of protecting them, it didn’t feel right to her.


End file.
